Worry (YJ! Dick x reader) Oneshot
by AliciaEleonora
Summary: Heh, this is actually like a dodge from my series book


Hey, guys. I know that you want a continuation of my other story, but I'm not actually done and don't really have to feel to continue the other chapter so instead, I'll give you this! It's a story that I wrote in my Tumblr account so I hope you enjoy!

2nd POV

Robin paced back and forth in front of the Cave's medical wing. Bitting his nails to help ease his anxiety that seemed to increase every passing minute. Hearing the door of the infirmary slide open, he whipped his head to it.

"How is she?" Robin asked, worry lacing his words.

"She's going to be fine, but when she will wake up, I don't know."

Robin let go of the breath he subconsciously held. Putting a hand on his chest to ease his rapidly beating heart.

"Can I see her?" his masked eyes full of hope.

With a nod of approval, he marched to enter the infirmary. But as he reached the door, he came to a stop. He felt his stomach twist caused by his mixed feelings. He wanted to see you, but on the other hand; he felt too ashamed to. After releasing one shaky breath, he continued to march inside.

The first thing he noticed when he entered was how bright the room was as the walls were also colored in white, accompanying the lights. The next was your sleeping form tucked under a layer of white. A tide of guilt washed over him, remembering what caused you to lay unconsciously on the white layered bed.

The team was on a mission to collect intel on the upcoming transaction between Bane and Lex Luther. Batman had commanded that they were to simply infiltrate Lex's office and download the needed information into a hard drive to later be sent to the Justice League then escape out of sight, a simple heist.

But alas, similar to their past missions, their stealth mission took a few bumps and was not something Batman asked for which in the end turned into a fight. At the end of it, they celebrated their victory a bit too soon and didn't realize the one robot who was still functional that aimed his weapon to a beam that was holding half of the roof together.

It succeeded in doing so and the roof fell on one side. After destroying the robot with your customized boomerang, you pushed Robin out of the way before the whole ceiling collapsed on you. It took them ten minutes to dig among the boulders and debris until they finally found you crushed under a boulder with your head the only thing that wasn't ruthlessly crushed by the boulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered breathlessly.

He balled his shaky hands in an attempt to calm his nerves. His nails dug into his skin making it pale, but the pain was numbed by guilt and worry. His black domino mask shielded his eyes that were glossed with tears, but nothing can hide away his frown and devastated look. He stared down at your form.

So peaceful, so solemn, with the only evidence of the pain you went through were the bandages that covered your forehead and arms. A hand was suddenly placed on Robin's shoulder, but he didn't move.

"She's going to be alright," Miss Martian reassured.

Her eyes held what Robin could only guess as sympathy. Robin inhaled deeply. He knew that Miss Martian meant it for consolation, but it didn't really help ease the guilt and worry twisting in his stomach. Noticing Robin's lack of reaction she withdrew her hand to her chest.

"We're gonna wait for you outside," she glanced to you, "if it's any help, she wouldn't blame you."

Robin could hear the sliding of the door open and close before everything around him seemed to blur. Subconsciously, his hand reached to held yours. He always loves holding your hand. How yours is smaller than his, but still provides warmth for him.

"I broke my promise," his voice cracked, "I couldn't protect you."

The tears that pooled his eyes streamed down his cheeks. Small sniffles echoed the room. But for a moment, for just a brief moment; he could feel your fingers move to intertwine with his. He didn't know whether that was true or his imagination, but he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat.

After he reluctantly left the medical wing, he limped his way to the tube.

"You're already leaving?" Kid Flash inquired.

"Yeah, I have to go on patrol," he faced Kid Flash, "see you tomorrow, KF."

Without waiting for a reply, he entered the tube and was soon transported to the Batcave.

The next few days went by the same way, with you showing no signs of waking up any time soon. And in those days if there wasn't a mission Robin had to go on, he would sat next to your bed and remain there until he had to leave. Telling you of how his day went, what interesting things that had happened during the day, how everyone misses you, how he misses you.

However, on the fifth day of your comatose, something was different. In the middle of Robin's tale, you shifted in your bed. Your eyebrows were furrowed and your lips pulled downwards, tears pooled your eyes. Robin took notice of it and became alarmed.

"I'm sorry," you whimpered softly.

A pained look overtook Robin's face. It hurts him to see you laying down on the seemingly uncomfortable makeshift bed, but seeing you whimper and cry took it to a whole new level.

"I'm really sorry, please don't leave me," you sobbed once more.

Not able to take seeing you in pain anymore, he did the only thing that came to mind. He held your hand and sang softly.

Slowly but surely, you started to calm down. The sobs died down until finally, your lips tugged upwards as you held unto Robin's hand. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. He didn't know whether that would actually work or not, but was grateful that it did.

Unbeknownst by him, the team had heard Robin's singing courtesy of Superboy's super hearing. They spied on you both from the window of the infirmary.

"I didn't know Robin can sing," Miss Martian chirped quietly as she peeked through the window.

"Neither did I," Kid Flash admitted, dumbfounded by the fact.

Robin stared at you with a loving gaze. A smile tugged on his lips.

"Glad you like that song, my mom used to sing that song to me when I had nightmares, thought that it'll help you," Robin stroked your hand that held unto his with his thumb to comfort you.

Robin could see your lips move, forming words that were inaudible to him, but thanks to his training with Batman, he was able to read your lips. The smile that painted his lips softened.

"You're welcome, (H/n)," leaning in to plant a kiss on your bandaged forehead.

Suddenly, a loud squeal could be heard from outside of the room. Robin let out an exasperated sigh.

"I should've known they'd come and spy," Robin muttered lowly, to himself.

After gently peeling off your hand that grasped his -- with much reluctance -- he went out to see Miss Martian apologizing, Kid Flash looking slightly terrified, Superboy with a neutral look, Artemis sighing, and Aqualad shaking his head.

"Now, why were you guys spying on me?" Robin leaned against the wall, a smirk played on his lips.

Miss Martian sheepishly looked away, rubbing the back of her neck, "We were curious."

"I heard singing," Superboy flatly responded, a slightly amused look displayed on his face.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me you can sing?" Kid Flash whined whilst Artemis -- who stood beside him -- rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you try using the tiny bits of your brain to solve that question, genius," Artemis retorted lowly that only Superboy was able to hear her.

An amused smirk crawled its way to Superboy's lips at her remark.

Aqualad stepped forward, "We apologize for intruding, we were simply worried."

Robin sighed, "It's fine, that and I didn't tell you I can sing because I know you'll probably tease or pester me about it or even use me, Wally."

Kid Flash pouted while Artemis chuckled beside him.

"It's not funny! That actually hurts!" Kid Flash childishly scoffed.

Artemis rolled her eyes at his exclaim, but a playful smirk graced her lips.

"Of course it does," sarcasm dripped from her words like venom.

"You both really act like an old married couple," Robin teasingly commented.

Red dusted their cheeks as they fumed, but didn't retort against it. Robin smirked triumphantly before looking back to you through the transparent panel. You were still in the same position as Robin left you.

"I wonder how much longer will it take for her to wake up?" he questioned to no one in particular.

A sun-kissed colored palm tapped Robin's shoulder, "When the time comes, she will awake."

"Thanks."

It was the end of the week, the seventh day of your comatose. Like any day Robin visited your room. He wore his civilian clothing accompanied by his signature sleek black sunglasses.

Robin took a deep breath in front of the infirmary door. Bracing himself to be met with your sleeping form once again. Reminding himself to be optimistic and hope for the best. The door opened automatically when he took a step forward.

"Robin?"

Robin's eyes immediately darted to the bed. There you were, sitting on the bed casually. Your hair as big of a mess as a lion's mane from bed hair. Bandages still wrapped around your forehead and forearms. And you were still wearing a plain mint green hospital robe.

Normally people don't look attractive or even decent after a coma but, you look absolutely stunning in his eyes. Your head tilted to the side showing genuine curiosity and worry.

"Is everything alright?" you asked, edging closer to the end of the bed.

Robin pinched himself much to your worry and confusion.

"I'm not dreaming," he mumbled, still pinching his reddening cheek.

"No you're not?" you hesitantly responded, "are you alright, Robin? Should I call the doctor?"

"I'm not dreaming!" Robin suddenly cheered, scaring you a tad bit.

You were about to question him once again before he suddenly engulfed you in a hug.

"I'm not dreaming," he blissfully whispered, laying his head in the crook of your neck.

You didn't understand why he was like that or why you woke up at the infirmary, but those questions were for later. Right then, you were focused on returning Robin's gesture. Calming him the best way you can. You stroked calming circles on his back.

"No you're not, I'm here Robin. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

You two stayed like that for a few minutes. Him, relishing the feeling of having you conscious, safe, and alright in his arms. You, trying console him the best you can. After about ten minutes, Robin released his hold of you.

"Sorry, it's just that, I really missed you. I still do honestly," he meekly chuckled, wiping stray tears in his eyes without revealing his eyes.

You giggled at his tiny confession, "Seriously, you made me so worried, for a moment I thought you got injected with the Joker's poison or something."

Robin playfully glared at you through his sunglasses as a grin crawled his lips.

Robin took a seat on a vacant stool near your bed and told you about the accident and how you fell into a comatose. Staying unconscious for a week, worrying him sick.

"You know, you shouldn't be really worried. I can take care of myself you know and as many have said, I am a fighter, Robin.

I will not let something like crushed by a boulder stop me from finally defeating you in martial arts. So stop worrying about me."

"Sorry, no can do," he trailed off with a smirk.

"It's my job to worry, (H/n)."


End file.
